


sister not cister

by ixot



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Sanvers Endgame, Supercorp endgame, Trans Character, two gays come up with wild ideas together and it will change national city forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixot/pseuds/ixot
Summary: kara has an epiphany about her life that will change all of earth 38, and then some. intricate plot ahead. if you’re not gay this isn’t a story for you.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara and Lena lounge on the couch watching chromecasted episodes of Master Chef Junior, “Subs on.”, Lena had insisted.

Kara looks up from where she lays, her head resting in her best friend’s lap.

“So, I’ve been thinking about this article I read about how healing cutting toxic people out of your life can be.”

“You wrote that article.” Lena replies, playing ‘best fiends’ on her phone.

“So anyways I was thinking about it and I really think it would be best if we just up and moved out of National City.”

Lena gapes down at her, her pronounced dark brows raising comically.

“I personally own so much property here.”

Kara turns her head and they lock eyes. Before either speaks, they’re interrupted by a shrill noise. Alex’s text ringtone from Kara’s emergency phone rings out through her apartment.

She rushes to pick it up.

alex: winn said i look very futch here is this wht do u think

Kara opens the picture attached. She scans Alex in a cocktail dress, adam’s apple out, bulge prominently out, 5’oclock shadow darkening her sister’s jaw as well as her own mood. She crushes the phone in her hand.

“Kara, what is it?”

Kara hears the alarm in Lena’s voice; she gives her a look of panic of her own before she pushes off the couch. She all but sprints towards her bedroom.

“Kara! Kara, what’s going on?”

She pulls a large bag from her closet.

“We’re leaving.”

Kara continuous packing and increases her vigor.

“Why should we have to leave...? I have a very tall building here and you have a statue. I think. I don’t remember if they knocked it over. This is our home, Kara.”

“It’s actually my apartment.”

“Well, yes.” Lena crosses her arms, then stares at Kara from the doorway, her bosom squished up between the limbs.

Kara appears peeved. “I can’t do this anymore, Lena. last night you said Winn told you he wears a strap on over his real dick because he’s genital repulsed and sexuality dysphoric-“ Kara’s halfway through a bad recollection before she makes a decision of sound body and mind.

“Is dismemberment cruel and unusual punishment if they’re already missing the ribs and hearts?”

Lena drops her arms.

“No.”

Kara slings the bag over her shoulder, nudging her best friend as she passes.

“That’s all I needed.”

And despite the confusion at Kara’s sudden outburst, the sick thrill of hearing such violence thrown out so carelessly, Lena feels her cheeks warm.

“I was going to order the Chinese food you like so much. Maybe settle down?” Lena offers, her hands fidgeting at her torso. “If you’re really going to go off the deep end like this, I won’t be able to order you takeout.”

“Order me what?”

“Takeout. Chinese.”

“Okay, I’ll take it.”

“Alright,” Lena unpockets her smart phone, wiping aside some slick on it from a masturbation session in her office earlier. “Wait... wait a second.”

Kara bares her teeth in a smile that’s contrasts wildly with the dark look in her eyes.

“What?”

“You tricked me.”

“Tricked who?”

“Me.”

“You?”

“Yes, me!”

“Oh, you.... I like you. I like you a lot.”

Despite herself, Lena warms again.

“Cut it out. With the word games, I mean. You know it’s difficult for me to...” Lena trails off then waves her hands dismissively. “You know, whatever.”

“Yes.” Kara nods soberly, searching up gardening tool selection on the Home Depot website.

Lena takes out her phone, moving to sit beside Kara on the couch.

“We don’t have to leave National City if we kill off the people we don’t like.”

Lena snorts, she shakes her head while she scrolls through her Twitter feed.

“Yeah, true.”

“I think we should kill Winn first.”

“Okay, Kara.”

“So you’ll help me? I don’t wanna clean out National City without you.” Kara shuts her laptop computer. “Please?”

They stare at each other before Lena shrugs her shoulders.

“Yeah, I’d do anything for you.”

“Nice.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get a little more intense. alex and winn make their appearance. stay tuned, smut next chapter.

Kara agreed to meet up with Noonan’s in the morning to rethink her plan to slaughter her friend’s in National City.

“Wow. These fries are delicious.” Kara says.

“I hope you’re not still thinking about killing all our friends in National City.”

She starts chewing another mouthful of fries, then frowns, her faded eyebrows pulling together.

“I thought I was your only friend in National City.”

“Kara!”

The pair turn their heads, seeing Kara’s sister Alex emerge from the bathroom with bright semen stains covering her dark shirt. Winn scampers out after her, pulling up his pants and offering the table a shy smile.

Lena reaches into her purse to secure her taser; just in case.

Kara, who’s wearing Birkenstocks, looks confused.

“Why do you two always look so nasty coming out of the gender neutral bathroom?”

Alex sighs and crosses her legs, wincing.

“Winn can only metaphorically get it up in bathrooms he says she likes the lighting and smell of paper towels and that watery pink soap it’s like an aphrodisiac.”

Winn shakes his head while leaning, over the table like he’s going to whisper in her ear but talks at a normal volume.

“I like to look myself in the eyes while your older brother sucks my pretend dick.”

“Sister.” Alex corrects.

Kara and Lena’s mouths fall open.

“But anyway, wow crazy running into you guys here.” Alex starts, rubbing her dark chin and wiggling her hips from side to side suggestively.

“Yeah, insane.” Kara replies, having texted Alex her morning plans only twenty minutes ago.

“Alex, like, no offense sis, but don’t you have a girlfriend?” she asks, her eyes following the short man her sister just sodomized in the bathroom.

Alex narrows her eyes. “Winn is agender.”

“I meant Maggie.”

“Oh,” Alex nods vigorously. “we’re open. Not being restricted by monogamy and all that.”

“Right.” Lena adds helpfully.

Casually, Alex scratches her balls, then reaches for a handful of fries with the same hand. Lena grimaces, Kara’s eyes begin to glow red.

“So,” Alex sits on the stool, her legs spread, girl penis prominent in her hemp leggings. she’s wearing, frothing at Kara. “If you tell my girlfriend to shave her stubble one more time I’ll call mom.”

“You mean Winn?”

“Obviously.” Alex takes another handful of fries. “Honestly, Kara, of all people I figured you’d be sensitive about what it’s like to be different.”

“Right, yes... I...” Kara starts apologetically.

Lena takes her hand under the table and squeezes it, which quickly gives Kara new purpose.

“Alex? You know what? You’re being rude.”

Alex sighs, then lowers her head.

“You’re right. I’m sorry my anxiety is really flaring up, using my girl dick really triggered my dysphoria. I think I’m starting to catch feelings for Winn which is making my question my aromantic identity.”

“That must be terrible.” Kara starts to sympathize, ever the supportive sister.

“Yeah, it’s like what you and Lena have. Queerplatonic. That’s like me and Winn... and her and I... well I like to make sure that they understand I’m a lesbian and being involved with someone in a non gendered binary is a bit different for me.”

“We have to go.” Lena stands, hand firmly clasping her taser. She tosses a handful of bills down at the table and pulls her best fries towards the nearest exit of the queer cafe Noonan’s.

“Kara, you were seriously right. About everything. I can’t live like this anymore.”

“Are we queerplatonic?”

“No, we are not.”

“Okay good. I’ve been on Earth for years and everyday there’s still something new to learn.”

“Yeah we’re not that.”

Kara walks Lena back to her work, then doesn’t leave the office. She sits on Lena’s white couch and stares through the ceiling.

“Alex told me the other day that I’d be hotter if I started taking testosterone.”

“That’s not true you look great as it is.”

Kara turns her head towards the skyline to hide her smile.

“When’s the right time to strike and kill Winn and Alex?”

“Not tomorrow or the week after. They’re visiting Midvale to see Eliza, so we’ll have to collect the goods then strike when they get back. Winnara doesn’t like to have sex in his apartment cause the atmosphere is very male-adjacent and he hasn’t overhauled his wardrobe yet. Alex’s place should be fine.”

“Okay, but doesn’t Maggie stay there sometimes?”

“Yeah, I guess. We’ll just have to be careful, maybe tell her she looks pale so she’ll start tanning again.”

Lena nods and taps out the list in a google docs in her computer.

“I’ve ordered vats of acid to dispose of the bodies after we’ve finished.”

“Great.” Kara claps her hands together, thinking hard, now that she was going down this road she needs to make sure she covers a lot of ground.

“You know my old boss?”

“Cat Grant?” Lena asks.

Kara stretches. “We should kill her too... I’m getting antsy just thinking about it.”

“Yeah I always hated her.”

Lena crosses the room and sits down next to Kara.

“Any other ideas?”

“Not right now but let’s keep an open mind we don’t want to be exclusive.”

“Yes, that’s true.” Lena agrees.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not too sure about this chapter but the story is definitely going in the direction that i wanted. you guys feedback means the universe to me. thank you!

Alex’s erection was hard, too hard it’s becoming sensitive, it’s throbbing too much pre-cum pouring out. Winn sees that, just one finger and he jumps, even a breath.

“Do you want me to release you…? Give you satisfaction?”

“Yes, my love... give to me Alex. My loving and only true daughter.”

Alex feels a dribble of her hot manly seed dribble down her head. Hearing the correct pronouns were a huge part of her sexual gratification.

“Ugh, oh fuck yes mom.”

“Alex!” Winn explains, he leans up, as he grasps his tiny dick in hand. “Alex, what the fuck? This is your fucking mom?”

“Yes, Winn. It’s my mom. You got any more narrow minded conservative bullshit to spout?”

“No! I just-“

“Shut it Schott.”

“Mom, let me see that dirty hole.”

Winn got to his knees, Alex followed down, and Eliza can feel the manly hands on her thighs soothing her labias. She moans when Alex slowly thrusts in her pussy, Winn gently grips Alex’s hot cock slowly jerking it, Alex is happy with the feeling, but when she has it in her mouth, she trembles.

Eliza can already feel their orgasms swelling as they probe her entrances with every thrust. Winn picks up speed and bites the old woman’s shoulder, Alex’s head bends forward kissing Winn’s lips. Eliza gasps removing herself from Alex’s cock as her orgasm begins again.

Her fragile nails rake down the old woman’s thighs, seeing Alex’s exposed neck she bites down, going to back to the hard rock girl cock, their orgasm rips through to the hot body as Alex and Winn’s cum releases inside her. The gender bender both are lost in their moans, growls and howls as they come undone, Eliza moans at the feeling of cum inside her from both sides.

Her trans daughter kisses her and rubs her back as she waits to remover herself from Alex’s huge girl dick, taking about fifteen minutes she waits for Alex to pull out safely without giving her pain and stands.

Eliza can still feel Alex’s girlhood rod still so she gets up, moving her body back against the chair, the younger woman’s dark eyed lust takes over as she positions herself to sit on her so they are facing each other. Alex can feel Eliza’s dripping clit teasing the head when she slowly puts it in, Alex’s mouth is open and her eyes closed, her head is moves back exposing her neck.

“Shh, it’s ok, Anya. You’re still sensitive, I’m gonna help you. It wouldn't hurt anymore. I promise.”

“Alex are you sure this is okay-“

“Winn she’s gone through fucking menopause okay? Calm down fag.”

She guides the dick inside and takes a shit, Eliza moans even more, with Alex’s exposed neck she makes her cry louder. Winn penetrates from behind. Mixing cum together makes it easy for the man to slide into the menopausal woman. The blonde runs her fingers in Winn’s brown hair as Alex licks and bites her beasts, they go even further with her sensitive cock pushing hard inside the wet walls of her lover.

Alex finally works her cock against Eliza’s cervix and Winn too triggering the orgasm strong, many sexual tension releases from him eventually dripping on the floor. Eliza rests her head to Alex’s shoulder and Winn leans over Eliza’s body, about another fifteen the man gently pulls out and unties Eliza, he settles Eliza to the soft furs and they lay with her.

They purr and brushing their fingers on her soft creamy skin, cuddling into her embrace. All three playfully nipping and kissing her hearing giggles coming from their old cream-pied woman until a yawn escapes her.

“Good night.” Alex purrs.

Across a few states Kara sits up from a deep sleep in a cold sweat.

She reaches for her phone, dialing her best friend.

“Lena. We have to talk.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys so much for reading. i try to keep opening’s short and sweet! let me know your thoughts or theories down in the comments. have a great night!


End file.
